Enchanted in Darkness
by permanthiatus
Summary: Written for A Sirius crush on Moony's Slash/Femslash along with a Magical Creature challenge. "As if sensing your thoughts, your companions oceanic eyes were suddenly staring back into your own." UNDER EDITING


**A/N: This was written for ****A Sirius crush on Moony****'s ****Slash/Femslash along with a Magical Creature**** competition. My pairing was Regulus/Remus and my magical creature was a dementor. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: I guess it's a bit AU, but not much.**

_**Disclaimer: Being the Paranoid Parrot that I am... I do not, nor have I claimed to, own Harry Potter. I make no profit from writing this.**_

* * *

><p>It was breathtaking.<p>

Tall trees surrounded you on every side, but instead of making you feel trapped, they made you feel secure. You could hear the birds chirping from within the green plume and even the sounds of small animals scurrying along the ground.

The grass swayed gently to a secret song, with dots of colour popping up in no certain sequence throughout the field. Beneath you, the ground was damp from recent rainfall, and water that was previously sunk into the dirt was using your shirt as another place to hide.

The air itself seemed to have a sweetened quality to it. It seemed as if all of your favorite smells were right there with you.

This gorgeous clearing didn't take the prize on the most beautiful thing within a hundred yards, though. That award belonged to the stunning man laying next to you.

You opened your sun-warmed eyelids to look at the man. His own eyes were still closed, with dark eyelashes brushing lightly against pale cheeks. The face was a masterpiece despite the scarring that stretched from once side to the other.

Light brown hair lingered across the forehead, with the rest flowing softly onto the ground beneath. Silver specks were dusted amongst the brown, even in the young age of the man. His ashen skin matched that of the silver hair and your heart ached with the reason of why this man had the appearance he did.

As if sensing your thoughts, which you sometimes privately wondered if the other man could indeed do just that, your companions oceanic eyes were suddenly staring back into your own.

You were enchanted by those eyes. That sounded ridiculous in your thoughts, but you knew it to be true. Every time your gaze met that of these eyes, your chest relaxed and your mind eased. While looking into these eyes, the daily worries you faced melted away into a pile of unimportant goop, as if they were just the remnants of a potion gone wrong.

Thoughts of your family floated away, the upraising-in-power dark lord was pulled from your mind, strangled whispers about your repudiated brother were quieted.

It wasn't the eyes themselves that made the world itself seem like a less harsh place to live, rather what those eyes showed. They were practically bursting with love and warmth glazed them. They held hardships; hardships that few knew about. You considered yourself very lucky to have been allowed to see past the barrier that often covered the soul behind the eyes.

You reached over to lay your hand on the sickly yet still lovely face, but your hand slipped straight through the body. With furrowed eyebrows, you waved your hand back and forth. Each time, it slid right through the head of the other man.

Your mouth was forming the words to ask the other man what was going on when he started to change. You could only watch in horror as his face melted into a cloak of darkness, with a wide and cracked mouth being the only thing visible past the shadows.

The scenery around you was dissolving into meek grey. Trees became stone walls, grass shifted into a freezing floor, birds chirping switched to incessant murmurs and the occasional high-pitched scream.

You scrambled backwards until you no longer could, staring frightfully at the dementor that was sucking your happy memory away from you.

A scratchy, painful whisper forced its way out of your dry throat before you plunged into your never-ended nightmares.

"_Remus."_

* * *

><p><strong>I seem to make every character be in love with the others eyes... <strong>

**Speaking of Remus' eyes, I don't believe it ever specifically mentions in the book what colour they are, so I used the eye colour of the actor that plays Remus. And if it does mention the actual colour, I apologize. **

**Review for the sake of peaceful forests? (I wish I could be in one right now -sigh-) **


End file.
